


Continuum

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do two of the oldest of God's creations feel about the Apocalypse That Wasn't?</p><p>Takes place in season 8 after Dean & Castiel have long left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuum

"Winchesters?"

Dick opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on a woman with brown hair and big blue eyes. He sighed,

"Eve."

"Dick."

"A warning about the Winchesters wound have been wonderful."

Eve shrugged,

"Not my problem. Besides this is what you get for trying to wipe out my children."

Dick gave her a tired look,

"Are you seriously involving karma into this?"

Eve shrugged again, her foot scuffing a bone.

"How else would you explain two humans and a barely powered angel beating the likes of us?"

Dick's expression turned thoughtful.

"We underestimated them? I doubt he has anything to do with it."

"If he did?"

"Well then he's seriously lost all perspective."

Said Dick shoving his hands in his pockets.

She nodded in agreement,

"He lost that a long time ago. Creating those things for his own ego, he's nothing but an overgrown child."

"Would that make us his toys?"

Eve looked up at Dick, her glare slipped away when she saw he was being serious.

"We're we ever anything else?"

Dick shrugged,

"I'd like to think so, but then I'd have to admit I liked the guy and I'll never admit that."

Eve gave a sardonic smile,

"We had a deal, he and I. He allows my children to feed on humanity and in return I allow some of them to die. The world was fine till those Winchesters got involved."

Dick shrugged,

"Can't say I agree or disagree since I had no stake in it up until now. I will say it was less interesting then. You know it was Hell and Heaven who are to blame for those two right?"

Eve nodded leaning against the tree,

"Starting the apocalypse."

She snorted,

"If they only knew what the real apocalypse was."

Dick smirked,

"Poor, begotten, fools. Thinking the likes of Michael and Lucifer could lead to destruction."

Eve smirked in agreement.

"Compared to them Michael and Lucifer are nothing but pale imitations."

"Poor ones at that."

"Yes. Though it seems he can't write anything else."

"You remember how they used to be? How tightly wound around each other they were? Maybe he can't write anything else because he can't let go."

"Serves him right. Thinking he is God when she's the rightful holder of that title."

Dick nodded in agreement.

"He is a false neon God, she is the truth, the Beginning and the End."

"She is the Alpha he the Omega. He tried to be something he's not and broke the scales in the process."

Dick nods.

"Now we wait for Bliss."

"Yes for Bliss will save us all."


End file.
